hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys (TV series)
The Hardy Boys was a television series, based on the novel series of the same name, coproduced by New Line Television (a division of New Line Cinema), Nelvana Ltd. (Canada), and Marathon Productions, S.A. (France) in association with Westcom Entertainment Group Ltd. of Canada.The Hardy Boys Unofficial Home Page It was short lived, lasting only one season of 13 episodes, between September 9thFirst aired in Canada on September 9th, but didn't air in the US, until the 23rd. (Source) and December 16th 1995.TV.comInternet Movie Database The show starred Paul Popowich and Colin Gray, as Joe and Frank Hardy, respectively. Unlike the books it was based on, the show had both brothers out of school. Frank works for a newspaper and Joe is in college. Fiona Highet appeared in 9 out of the 13 total episodes, as a character named Kate Craigen. This character was made for the show; having never appeared in The Hardy Boys novels. List of episodes :Air dates, titles, and plot summaries (Source: TV.com). Credits Cast *'Staring' **Paul Popowich as Joe Hardy **Colin Gray as Frank Hardy **Fiona Highet as Kate Craigen Crew *'Developed by' **David Cole *'Produced by' **Patrick Loubert **Michael Klein *'Executive Producers' **Patrick Loubert **Michael Hirsh **Pascal Breton **Olivier Bremond :Source: The Hardy Boys & Nancy Drew Arhive DVD release On May 9, 2006 kaBoom! Entertainment Inc. released, in cooperation with Nelvana Limited, The Hardy Boys: The Complete First Season 1995 series on 2-disc DVD. On the same date kaBoom also released the 1995 Nancy Drew: The Complete First Season on 2-disc DVD by itself. But, also on May 9, 2006, kaBoom also issued both sets in an a cardboard slipcase, containing both individual releases. While both sets sold for $29.99 Canadian individually, people were able to pick up both series in the combo pack for $44.99 Canadian. Also, thiese two series were only released in Canada, and as of February 2009, there are no plans to release the two series in the United States or other parts of the world, but the sets contain Region 1 NTSC discs and are playable on DVD players in all Region 1 players in Canada, the United States and territories of the United States. http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Nancy-Drew/5607 Also, it is unknown why kaBoom called these the 'Complete First Seasons, since as far as anyone knows, these sets contain the Complete series of both shows as they were aired in 1995. However, some people have theorized that, because of the designation as Season 1, it might be possible that there are unaired episodes in Nelvana's vaults that have not been released that were produced for a Season 2 that was cancelled after a few episodes were produced. But so far, other than the title of this set, no other evidence has come to light indicating that there are additional episodes to the series that have not been released, so at this point it is unknown whether there are any episodes that exist for a Season 2 DVD release. Other information The people behind The Hardy Boys also produced a Nancy Drew TV series, at the same time. Nancy Drew, like The Hardy Boys had a half-hour run time, and the two shows were often booked in the same one hour time slot. To promote the TV series, the covers of books 105-121 of The Hardy Boys Casefiles series, featured photos of Paul Popowich and Colin Gray as the Hardy brothers. The series last aired, in Canada, on YTV during May-August 2006 as a replacement series, most likely to promote the release of the series on DVD. It would air Monday to Thursday, alternating each day between a Hardy Boys episode and a Nancy Drew episode, from 10:30 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111997/episodes#season-1 The Hardy Boys (1995)] at the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.tv.com/the-hardy-boys/show/10192/episode.html The Hardy Boys (1995)] at TV.com. * Category:TV shows